


My Heart Will Go On

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Humor, Impromptu Karaoke, M/M, Party, Post Advent Children, Tseing being socially awkward, an evening out at Seventh Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Once again, Tseng remembers why he didn't like social events.





	My Heart Will Go On

Tseng hated parties. And in this moment even more so, as he remembered exactly  _ why _ he didn’t like them - they tended to get more and more embarrassing for everybody the more alcohol was served. His fellow Turks had decided the Meteorfall Memorial Day would be the perfect excuse for one of their infamous celebrations, which Tseng remembered with dread. Reno, that sneaky bastard, had even managed to warm up Rufus to the idea, and with his boss persuading (or rather ordering) him to participate, Tseng had no other choice than to tag along.  
  
And here Tseng was, sitting at a table in the Seventh Heaven with the president and his colleagues, nursing a glass of bourbon Tifa had set down in front of him a minute ago with a sympathetic expression on her face, telling him “he looked like he needed it” (and earning a jealous look from Rude for that), felt sorry for himself and loathed the fact that he’d agreed to come here more with every passing minute.  
Not only was it entirely too full and too loud in the bar, he already felt a headache coming from listening to the other’s casual chatter and laughter (too much information, thank you very much) and at this point was just hoping that an already very tipsy Reno wouldn’t jump on that train and readily spill all the juicy details of their relationship (as Tseng knew that this kind of gossip about everyone he knew had become one of Reno’s favourite hobbies, topped only by his continuous attempts to either infuriate or seduce him in the most inappropriate situations).  
Tseng was under no illusion that the others didn’t know he and Reno had been sharing the bed for about two years now, but was grateful they’d just kept their mouths shut and never fuelled Reno’s need to talk.  
  
For his own peace of mind, Tseng had decided to stop counting the number of drinks consumed after their third round was served - he himself was still twisting the glass of bourbon in his hand after he’d stated clearly that there was no way he would be drinking with them (and Reno could call him “boring” a thousand times, he didn’t care). He knew he couldn’t hold his liquor well and needed neither a blackout, nor a hangover, nor any other humiliating confessions or actions he’d be told of the next day - he was sure Reno would take care of that to account for both of them.  
  
And sometimes Tseng hated it when he was right, and for a while he wished he’d drunk himself into a coma already when he heard the first chords of a particularly cheesy song someone selected on the jukebox (one of those nobody liked, but knew melody and lyrics anyway) and noticed how Reno’s face lightened up. Oh no… No, no, no… According to how drunk Reno was, Tseng could guess where this was going. Once again he was right, he mused, when Reno selected the free spot in one corner of the bar as his stage and staggered there, starting to pull his clothes off himself. For a few seconds Tseng considered to slam down his head onto the table in a very childish way, but thought better of it the moment a half-naked Reno started to sing along, as this sound was already enough to turn his headache into a full-fledged migraine. If that could be called singing - bawling or croaking were more appropriate terms for the noises leaving Reno's mouth, Tseng decided. And Reno not taking his eyes off him for the whole time just had to be the icing on the cake, and Tseng could barely remember a time in his life at which he'd felt as mortified as right now.  
  
This was one of those times Tseng wondered what devil had possessed him when he, of all people, chose Reno as his lover. He should've known that with this hothead, all kinds of stupid things were bound to happen (and Reno had already proven that on more than one occasion) and at this point Tseng was horrified enough that he wished nothing more than to be able to vanish into thin air.  
  
In hopes to be able to forget what he had to witness, Tseng hid his face in his hands, and then downed his still nearly full glass of bourbon in one swig. With a last shake of his head, he got up, took his jacket and dropped a few gil onto the table, more than enough to pay for his single drink and a ride home for a certain redhead.  
Tseng bent down to Rude, who seemed to be the only one of their group not cheering for Reno and therefore encouraging him to even more mischief. Instead, he still seemed to be infatuated with Tifa and was content with just enjoying the sight of the barmaid from afar. "Make sure the idiot gets home without doing any other stupid things or getting into trouble, will you?" Tseng asked him. Good man, he thought when Rude didn't look at him, but gave him a small nod to signal his agreement.  
  
Tseng sighed in relief when he arrived home, and once again after he’d had a shower and some painkillers for his migraine, wanting nothing more than sleep and get certain embarrassing images and melodies out of his head. After a few seconds of contemplation, he closed and locked the bedroom door behind him - he didn’t want a completely wasted Reno in his bed (yes, in this moment it was _ his _ bed and not theirs), and the other one wouldn’t notice the difference between the bed and the couch in his state anyway (if he even found the couch). Tired, he slumped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He would deal with Reno tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry - I had to do this when I got presented with some writing prompts and "melodic" was one of them.  
> When I thought about that cheesy song I just knew this would be the Final Fantasy VII equivalent of "My Heart Will Go On", and that's also where the title comes from. :D


End file.
